


Debouch

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [886]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just how did the rumors about Gibbs start?





	Debouch

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/04/2001 for the word [debouch](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/04/debouch).
> 
> debouch  
> To march out (as from a wood, defile, or other narrow or confined spot) into the open.  
> To emerge; to issue.  
> To cause to emerge or issue; to discharge.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #530 Intrigue.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Debouch

Gibbs waited in the shadows for the right moment to debouch. He did this on a regular basis. It wasn't to find out the intrigue in his co-workers lives or to create intrigue for himself.

Though he had to admit he liked people thinking he knew everything. No. The reason he did this started back before any of the current members joined the team. 

He worked with an agent who never wanted to ask for help. He saw it as weak, so Gibbs had had to watch him while he was unaware of observation in order to figure out what he needed help with and nudge him in the right direction. After that, it just became habit.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
